


Hermana

by WanSue



Series: Harry Potter - Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Slytherin Original character, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue





	Hermana

Los padres de Jessamine Grayson se conocieron por casualidad; él era un muggle, ella una sangre pura.

Ella renunció a sus raíces mágicas y él la llevó a visitar el mundo gracias a su trabajo como traductor en diversas embajadas.

Cuando su hija tenía siete años se encontraban en Tokyo donde ella y su padre sufrieron un accidente que mató al hombre y dejó a la niña en coma por cuatro días.

Cuando Jessa tenía ocho años su madre se instaló en Privet Drive, Surrey, en la casa de sus suegros que se encontraban demasiado ancianos como para viajar largas distancias y eran los únicos abuelos que querían reconocer a la niña.

Fue entonces cuando conoció a Harry, y su madre siempre alentó aquella amistad pese al tratamiento que sufría él y las miradas de lástima que ambas recibían de los vecinos de Little Whinging.

A los nueve años ella tuvo su primer acto de magia accidental.

Y a los once -un año entero antes que Harry- ella recibió su invitación para asistir a Hogwarts.


End file.
